


Послушай, рептилоиды существуют

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: Короче, рептилоиды...Не-а, иди спать.Но...Сейчас 3 утра. Спи.Ладно. Спокойной ночи.<3





	Послушай, рептилоиды существуют

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look, Lizard People Exist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818501) by [theworldswecantsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee). 

> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6807687)

_Короче, рептилоиды…_

_Не-а, иди спать._

_Но…_

_Сейчас 3 утра. Спи._

_Ладно. Спокойной ночи._

_<3_

~~

Кит все еще мог почувствовать покалывание в руке от последней беседы со своим соулмейтом. Прошло почти два года, а Кит все думает о том, что он хотел сказать, — о том, о чем он должен был сказать, — каждую ночь. Откуда Кит мог знать, что вылетит из Гарнизона через два дня и будет жить в хижине весь следующий год? Откуда Кит мог знать, что станет защитником вселенной и будет путешествовать в космосе и сражаться с инопланетянами?

А еще в космосе, по-видимому, нет ручек.

К удивлению, больше всего этим фактом была расстроена Пидж — она и ее соулмейт были знакомы в реальной жизни, и ей хотелось хотя бы дать им знать, что она жива. Ханк пожал плечами и просто ответил, что у него никого нет. Широ был явно расстроен, но промолчал. Его соулмейтом был Мэтт, поэтому он в любом случае не получил бы ответа.

Кит попытался сделать невозмутимое выражение лица, что было довольно сложным заданием. В последнее время на него особенно сильно нахлынула волна желания поговорить со своим соулмейтом. После воссоединения с Широ, попадания в космос, потери и воссоединения с Широ еще раз, ему нужно было кому-нибудь выговориться. Ему необходимо было отвлечься.

Реакция же Лэнса обеспокоила Кита. Лицо парня искривилось в страхе и горечи, когда Пидж спросила Корана, нет ли у них чего-нибудь похожего на ручку. Лэнс вышел из комнаты совершенно молча и тихо, и Киту пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не пойти за ним следом.

Вместо него пошел Ханк.

~~

— И потом, пока Софи отвлекала маму, Алекс и я схватили наши телефоны с тумбы и метнулись на второй этаж. Мы удалили абсолютно все сообщения за рекордное время и вернули их на место до того, как мама заметила, что они исчезли. Она так никогда и не узнала, что это были мы, кто привязал тех резиновых куриц к колесам ее машины, — Лэнс пытался сдержаться и не рассмеяться, пока рассказывал историю. Остальные же хохотали навзрыд, хоть Коран с Аллурой и выглядели немного потерянными. Кит, в свою очередь, был уверен, что где-то уже слышал эту историю.

Но прежде чем он смог вспомнить, где мог услышать ее раньше, завизжала сирена, резко обрывая их командный момент связи. Они все подорвались с места к своим львам, пока Аллура вводила их в курс дела. Принц Лотор напал на планету, которую они уже освобождали.

Флот был намного меньших размеров в этот раз, и Кит отметил про себя, что они расправились с ним в рекордное время. Или, может, они просто стали сильнее. В этот раз им даже не пришлось формировать Вольтрон.

Инопланетяне были так же рады, как и когда Вольтрон спас их в первый раз, и устроили еще одно празднование в честь победы. Кит не жаловался — еда была намного лучше зеленой жижи в замке. Возможно, Кит не любил вечеринки, но эта была исключением. Музыка не была слишком громкой, а комната была достаточно просторной, чтобы никто не толкался.

Единственное, что беспокоило Кита, так это то, что эти пришельцы напоминали ему огромных ящериц. Два года назад он бы использовал это, как доказательство того, что все правительство Земли было рептилоидами, но сейчас все, о чем он мог думать, был его соулмейт. Кит помнил, как допоздна читал конспирологические теории, как создавал свои собственные и как же он был рад делиться ими со своим соулмейтом. И ему было даже не важно, что его соулмейт не позволил ему тогда выговориться. Все-таки была глубокая ночь, и он все же должен был подождать с этим до утра.

Нет, Кит не был расстроен тем, что так никогда и не поделился своей теорией. Он сожалел лишь о том, что не нарисовал сердечко в ответ.

Кит уставился в свой стакан и решил, что как только он доберется до ближайшей ручки, то нарисует по сердцу за каждый раз, когда он не решился послать его в ответ.

— Чел, все нормально? — Кит резко поднял голову, только чтобы обнаружить обеспокоенный взгляд Лэнса. — Ты выпал ненадолго.

— А, да, все хорошо. Просто задумался, — Кит отпил из стакана и взглянул на веселящихся людей.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — Лэнс прислонился плечом к стене рядом с Китом.

— Это немного тупо.

— Кит, я видел, как ты пялился в свой стакан, и могу точно сказать, что это не так глупо, как ты думаешь.

— Спасибо, но все нормально, — Кит попытался улыбнуться, но чувствовал, что улыбка не была слишком уж уверенной. Несмотря на это Лэнс все равно сменил тему и начал трещать о том, насколько же танцы этих инопланетян-ящериц отвратительные, а Кит сам и не заметил, как начал тихонько смеяться. Лэнс всегда находил способ его приободрить.

~~

Кит сидел на одном из диванов в общей комнате, читая, когда Лэнс привел Калтенекер. У Кита возникло множество вопросов о том, как Лэнс ухаживает за коровой, но он решил промолчать. Честно говоря, то, как корова вообще оказалась в космосе, было уже хорошим и сложным вопросом, но у Кита не было времени, чтобы начать обдумывать новую конспирологию.

— Кит! — прокричал Лэнс, и от неожиданности Кит выронил книгу.

— Чего тебе надо, Лэнс? — парень проворчал, нагибаясь за упавшей книгой, и простонал, когда понял, что потерял страницу, на которой читал.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты уговорил Широ оставить Калтенекер, — Лэнс подвел корову к бочку дивана и уселся рядом с Китом.

— И зачем это мне?

— Ну, потому что Калтенекер самая лучшая корова во вселенной, и я люблю ее всем сердцем, — Кит безэмоционально уставился на Лэнса. Он продержался ровно до тех пор, пока Лэнс не состроил самое жалостливое выражение лица, которое можно было описать только как щенячьи глазки.

Кит был _слаб_.

— Кит, мы не можем оставить _корову_, — Широ тяжело вздохнул. — Почему ты вообще прикрываешь Лэнса?

— Скажу честно, — Кит теребил край простыни, — мне кажется, это ему поможет.

— Что? — Широ удивленно приподнял брови, и Кит отвел взгляд.

— Он скучает по Земле. То есть, мы все скучаем по Земле, но Лэнсу это дается тяжелее, чем всем остальным. Я думаю, что Калтенекер ему помогает. Кажется, он в последнее время намного веселее и в более приподнятом настроении, — Кит наконец-то взглянул на Широ, который выглядел абсолютно растерянным.

— Лэнс всегда в приподнятом настроении, — теперь была очередь Кита недоуменно нахмуриться. Широ, что, действительно не замечал, насколько фальшивыми были улыбки и смешки Лэнса, когда они только оказались в космосе? Именно поэтому Кита так сильно раздражал Лэнс в самом начале. Если тот был так жалок, то зачем скрывать это?

— Мы можем оставить корову, или нет, Широ?

— Ладно! — Широ в отчаянии вскинул руки вверх. — Лэнс может оставить эту чертову корову!

Кит почти обнял Широ из благодарности перед тем, как побежать на поиски Лэнса.

~~

Кит думал о Лэнсе. Опять. Почти в три часа ночи. Опять.

Он сидел в обсерватории, выискивая созвездия среди россыпи звезд галактики, в которой они остановились, и думал о Лэнсе и о том, как этот идиот чуть не погиб в сегодняшней битве. Он пробыл в криоподе всего час, но Кит все равно был чересчур взволнован.

— Кит, я знаю, что ты отрицаешь свою причастность к эмарям, но сейчас тебя мало что может защитить, — Кит в удивлении дернул головой, на что Лэнс лишь тихо рассмеялся. — О чем ты вообще задумался так поздно на ночь?

— Рептилоиды, — Кит отвечает быстрее, чем успевает подумать над вопросом. Он не уверен, почему сказал именно _рептилоиды_, а не буквально что угодно другое. Завидев реакцию Лэнса, он пожалел, что нельзя изменить ответ.

— Просто не исчезни неожиданно от меня завтра с утра пораньше, дружище, — Лэнс насильно выдавил смешок и развернулся.

Что?

Черт.

— Лэнс, что ты имеешь в виду? — на это парень отмахнулся и вышел прочь из обсерватории.

Кит не мог вдохнуть. Он сделал это с Лэнсом.

_Он обидел Лэнса, и это было никак не исправить._

На следующее утро Коран разбудил Кита, с все еще свежими дорожками слез на щеках.

~~

Они нашли упаковку ручек, когда вернулись обратно в космический магазин. Пидж всхлипывала, пока дрожащей рукой писала: _«Я ищу брата и отца. Пожалуйста, скажи моей матери, что я в порядке. Я люблю тебя»_. Ханк плакал вместе с ней, сжимая ее руку в ожидании ответа.

Кит уставился на ручку, зажатую в кулаке, а затем коротко взглянул на Лэнса. Тот прислонился к Калтенекер и с нежностью следил за Пидж. Кит сделал глубокий вдох.

_<3_

Кит увидел, как глаза Лэнса распахнулись в удивлении.

_<3<3_

Лэнс закатал рукав и со слезами взглянул на свою руку.

_<3<3<3_

— Мне нужна ручка, — хрипло прошептал Лэнс. Он прочистил горло. — Ханк, мне нужна ручка!

Ханк среагировал быстро: отпустил Пидж, выудил ручку из упаковки и кинул Лэнсу, который почти ее уронил.

_Хорошо, так что ты думаешь о рептилоидах?_

Кит заметил, как Лэнс резко вдохнул на этом вопросе.

— Сукин сын.

— Галра, если быть точным, — у Кита было меньше секунды на подготовку перед тем, как Лэнс влетел в него с разбега. Казалось, парень не мог прижаться достаточно близко, и Кит как можно крепче его обнял. Он чувствовал встряхивавшие Лэнса всхлипы, которого вдруг неожиданно захотелось зацеловать до онемевших губ и щек.

Наверное, Лэнс подумал о том же, потому что в следующую секунду их губы столкнулись в неловком и быстром поцелуе. Кит подтянул его еще ближе, на что Лэнс запустил руки в его волосы. Кит знал, что они не зайдут слишком далеко, но _боже_, как же ему этого хотелось.

Он не был уверен, как долго они целовались — или как долго Ханк громко делал вид, что его тошнит, — но они резко дернулись, когда Пидж удивленно вскрикнула:

— Что значит, я наказана, когда вернусь? Я спасаю сраную вселенную!


End file.
